Harmony of the wind and sea
by Kathleen
Summary: A SongFic about Michru, Harkua and scrabble. Just read! R&R please!


Song by Barenaked Ladies

_You walked into the room  
And the whole place stopped to notice.   
Standing next to you I feel hopeless and you know this._

As I enter the great glitzy ballroom in the lobby of the Grand Hotel, I glance Haruka. She is the first thing I my eyes settle apron. She is standing alone in her stately black tux. That's so like Haruka never really knowing how to mingle with, if to mingle at all. Yet lately I have felt the same way around others…  
I walked up to Haruka. She held my hand and her grip seems to say, "I know."

_I've never been ashamed of my attraction.  
I'd be happy if you gave me just a faction._

Yes, I guess its Usagi's fault. She told a few people that I wasn't a guy and the word spread like wildfire. At least twenty pairs of eyes were on Mirchu and I. Not like I cared, Mirchu's eyes are the only ones that matter to me. Staring into those bright blue eyes the rest of the world fades away. Just then the music starts up, a slow waltz. I used to hate this type of music but Mirchu gave me a new respect for music. Along with life.  
"Come" I smiled "Let's dance."

_As we danced I could see in your eyes,  
you and me as senior citizens in love._

Haruka and I started to slowly waltz around the ballroom, turning heads wherever we went.  
"They're just jealous because we dance so well." I said loudly sending people into faked conversations.  
"That's not all their jealous of." Haruka said lifting up my head and looking into my eyes.  
Oh Haruka, if only we didn't have the mission I would stay here with you forever…  
"Come" I whispered "Let's go up to the room I rented. We…" I could feel my cheeks go red. "Need to be alone." Haruka stopped swaying and looked down at me.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

_Followed your perfume out away from all the rabble.  
Right up into your room for a drink and travel scrabble._

It was a nice hotel room I guess, if you like that kind of thing. For me it was too anonymous. I felt like no one had ever touched the place. My favorite part of the room was the kitchen nook because Mirchru's violin was resting on the counter.   
"Thirsty?" Mirchu took her head out from of the cabinet holding two glasses.  
"Oh, just water thanks." I said snapping out of my trance. Mirchu came and sat down on the by me handing me my water.  
"So…What do you want to do?" She asked me softly.  
"Er… I…Well…" I started one of my rare blushes. Mirchu started to laugh. The sweet sound of her laughter exceeded her talent with the violin.  
"I thought you might be like that so I brought this!' Mirchu pulled a small scrabble game off the bedstead.  
"Mirchu you know I'm bad at this!"  
"Yes" She grinned "and that's why I chose it!"

_You stationed in the warm glow of the TV  
Too patient as I'm playing L1 O1 V4 E1._

I was stuck. Mirchu had words like glockenspiel and I hadn't even made a five-letter word yet. She was watching TV as I racked my brains for a word. Looking up I saw Mirchu bathed in light. Wings seemed to grow from her back. I felt like running my fingers though her spectacular hair but that moment she turned to face me.  
"Haruka" She sighed "It's been ten minutes now. Have you thought of a word yet?" I looked down at my letters. R, Z, Q, H, and P. "Do you need some help?" She offered.  
"I doubt you can help me with these letters." I stated. "But you can try..." Mirchu looked over the game board and started laughing softly.  
"What is it?" I asked. "I'm I that bad?"  
"Haruka" Mirchu said between spurts of laughter. "Have you even looked at the words your making? Look at the board, you have love, need, care and want. Are you hinting at anything Miss Haruka Ten'ou?" I sat there with my mouth wide open in a state of shock for a moment or two until Mirchu started to giggle. The rare sound was like color to a blind man. The laughter was awfully contagious so before I knew it I was smiling and laughing all over because of  
_L1 O2 V4 E1._

_And we laugh… and we laugh… and we laugh.  
And we'll have to go and end up in the bath._

I stood up and walked over to the huge Jacuzzi tub in the corner of the room.  
"Hey nice tub! Can't swim laps in it though." I said poking fun at Mirchu.  
"No I guess not." She wondered over to the tub and turned the hot water knob. "But we can always try." She said softly wondering how my response would be.  
"That's a bet I'll take you up on." I said. Mirchu turned to me and smiled.

_Now were in the bath I'm already think marriage,  
I know that in the past it was something I'd disparage._

I felt ripples lap around my body and as I lay my head down on Haruka's breast, I knew that once again the wind and the sea were in perfect harmony. With a low rumble the jets ended their 45-minute timer and faded off.  
"Haruka" I murmured  
"Yes?" My head rose as she spoke.  
"Never leave me."  
"I never would."  
"Not even for the mission?"  
"Mirchu, you know I would give the fate to the world to spend an extra minute with you."  
"Oh Haruka, I thank you for that. Even if it was a lie." I kissed her breast tenderly. She stroked my wet hair and whispered.  
"Someday when the mission is over. Someday…"  
"Damn the mission."  
"Hey!" Haruka lifted my head up and looked strait into my eyes. "The mission is what brought us together."  
"And for that I will carry it out." I smiled. Haruka leaned in and gently kissed me.  
"Come on lets get out the waters cold."

_You turned down the lights, I lit the candles.  
We rolled around in robes and hotel sandals._

Haruka and I lay in bed for a long time. Griping her hand tightly, I inhaled the sent of the burning candles and thought about our future.

Mirchu you know I love you.

The mission Haruka.

Should we?

Hide your love?

Is our love more important then the planets fate?  
Why?  
Do?  
We?  
Ever?  
Say?  
Goodbye?

_I never really leave you._

_Then you slept, and I dressed, and I left,  
And I guess I'll see you Monday like before._


End file.
